A box contains $5$ red jelly beans, $8$ green jelly beans, and $10$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not red?
Answer: There are $5 + 8 + 10 = 23$ jelly beans in the box. There are $5$ red jelly beans. That means $23 - 5 = 18$ are not red. The probability is $ \frac{18}{23}$.